


Breaking Up is Hard to Do

by newtmasofficial



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Meeting the Parents, it doesn't go well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtmasofficial/pseuds/newtmasofficial
Summary: We’re best friends who like to kiss, but your parents don’t like me because I’m from the bad side of town, but I won’t subject myself to the tragedy of love but I love you





	Breaking Up is Hard to Do

**Author's Note:**

> Read on tumblr [here](http://me-myselfandziall.tumblr.com/post/164080809877/breaking-up-is-hard-to-do-sprace)

Race and Spot were making out on Spot’s couch when Race pulled away suddenly.

“I think you should meet my parents,” Race said hesitantly.

“Why? I’m not good with parents,” Spot whined. “Hence why I no longer live with mine and I have my own apartment.”

Race frowned. “Come on, please? We’ve been dating for nearly a year. I think it’s time you met.”

“If I say yes, can we go back to making out?” Race rolled his eyes, but nodded his head. “Then fine, I’ll meet your parents,” Spot huffed.

Race scheduled a dinner with his parents and Spot the next week. He thought it was lucky that he was already out to his parents or it would be super awkward when Spot showed up on their doorstep.

Spot arrived at Race’s house at 6:30 on the dot, dressed in his nicest t-shirt (it even had sleeves).

Race answered the door not a moment later.

“Wow. You clean up nice,” Race said in awe that Spot had actually brushed his hair instead of just running his hands through it and that Spot actually owned a shirt with sleeves.

“Come on in,” Race held out his hand and kissed Spot on the cheek once he entered.

Race led Spot down the hall, hand-in-hand. They entered the living room where Race’s parents were waiting.

“Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend, Sean Conlon.” The Higgins stood up and Spot reached out his hand.

“Nice to finally meet you, Sean,” Race’s mother said, shaking his hand.

“You as well,”

Mr. and Mrs. Higgins excused themselves to the kitchen to finish getting dinner ready.

About fifteen minutes later, Race’s mom called the two boys to the table.

“Dig in boys,” Mrs. Higgins said after setting the lasagna on the table.

“So tell us a little about yourself, Sean,” Mr. Higgins said.

“Dad!” Race protested, but Spot just squeezed his hand under the table, reassuring him that it was alright.

“Well, sir, I was born and raised in Brooklyn. I emancipated myself from my parents last year and currently rent my own apartment. I would also like to go to school to become a journalist,” Spot listed off.

Both of Race’s parents nodded along, keeping their poker faces on.

The rest of the dinner passed the same way, Race’s parents asking Spot questions and Race periodically protesting.

Spot explained why he emancipated himself, making sure to leave out the gory details. Race couldn’t tell how his parents felt about it, their face’s unmoving.

After dinner was over, Race walked Spot to the door.

“I’m glad you came. It really means a lot that you were willing to meet them,” Race said.

Spot just grabbed Race by the neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

“You’re welcome. Call me tonight?” Race nodded before opening the door.

As soon as Race slid the lock into place, he heard his mother call him. Race walked back into the living room where both his parents were waiting, sitting on the couch.

“What’s up?” Race questioned as he took a seat on the recliner opposite them.

“How do we put this?” Mrs. Higgins turned towards her husband. “We don’t think you should continue seeing Sean.”

“What?” Race all but yelled, jumping to his feet.

“Now, hold your horses, son. Hear us out.” Race hesitantly sat back down.

“Well, first there’s the face that he’s from Brooklyn. You know that’s a bad part of town,” Race’s mom said. “And don’t get me started on the fact that he emancipated himself from his parents.”

“You know nothing about that situation!” Race tried to keep calm, but it was nearly impossible when his parents were talking about the love of his life this way.

Before his parents could say any more demeaning words about Spot, Race ran to his room. Once the door slammed shut, he pulled out his phone and hit Spot’s contact.

The phone rang twice before Spot picked up.

“That was quick. I just got home. Just couldn’t get enough of me, could you?” Spot joked.

“Spot,” Race’s voice broke.

“Babe? What’s wrong?” Spot asked, worry evident in his voice.

Race went on to explain what his parents said, voice cracking and hiccups breaking up his words.

“But I don’t agree with ‘em, Spottie. I love you.” Race finished.

“I love you, too, Race,” Spot replied.

The two continued to talk for another hour before Race realized they had class in the morning.

Spot spent the rest of the night thinking about what Race’s parents had said. He didn’t sleep a wink once he realized what he had to do the next day.

The next morning was fairly normal for Race. He was never more grateful that his parents always left for work before he got up.

Race drove to school, excited because he would get to see Spot, even though they had seen each other the night before.

“Hey, Race!” Crutchie, one of Race’s best friends, called once Race got out of his car.

The two walked to their normal morning meetup spot, under the huge oak tree in front of the school. As they approached, Race noticed Jack Kelly and Spot were already there.

“Hey Jack! Spot!” Crutchie said once they got close enough.

Race waved at Jack and then turned towards his boyfriend. Spot was looking down at his feet, hands stuffed in his pockets.

“Hey, babe. What’s the matter?” Race asked, placing a hand on Spot’s elbow.

After a moment, Spot finally looked up.

“Can we talk? In private?” Race’s heart sped up, but just nodded before leading Spot away from the other two.

“So, I’ve thought a lot about this, and I don’t want you to say anything until I’m done, okay?” Spot said, finally looking at Race.

“Okay. Whatever it is, you can tell me.”

“I thought for a long time after our phone call last night. I can’t let you go through what I did with my parents. I don’t want to be the reason you fight with them. I won’t do it. I love you to the moon and back, but I can’t let myself ruin the relationship you have with your parents for the sake of ours.” Spot finally took a breath, not daring to look back at Race.

“What are you trying to say?” Race questioned, voice trembling.

“I’m breaking up with you.”

Race’s heart stopped and he choked down a sob. Before Spot could say anything else, Race turned and ran towards his car. He didn’t know where he was going, but he knew he couldn’t face any of his friends right now and go to class and pretend everything was okay.

The car sped out of the parking lot, Race not paying attention to where he was going. Twenty minutes later, he was in Brooklyn at his favorite gambling spot. He technically wasn’t old enough to gamble, only a few weeks short, but he had known the owner for years. And if the patrons were stupid enough to bet against Race, that wasn’t his fault.

The day passed in a blur. All Race could remember was the break up, Spot’s words playing on repeat in his head, and winning at most of his games.

At 7 o’clock, the owner found his and told him to go home, his parents would be worried about him. Race snorted, but still headed out to his car.

Instead of going home, Race drove to Crutchie’s house.

“Hey, Race. What-you look like hell,” Crutchie observed. He ushered Race inside and to his room. “You want to tell me what happened?” Race shook his head.

“Alright, do your parents at least know you’re here?” Race shook his head again. “Give me your phone then.”

Race handed it over to Crutchie, who handed it back after texting Race’s parents he was staying the night at Crutchie’s.

Crutchie want to his closet and pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants for Race.

“Go take a shower and change. I’ll be here once you get back,” Crutchie said, handing over the clothes.

Once Race left, Crutchie made his way to the kitchen to fix the other boy a sandwich and a cup of tea. He figured Race hadn’t eaten all day.

Crutchie sat on his bed and waited for Race to finished once he made his way back to his room.

A moment later, Race entered the room and Crutchie lifted the covers for him to join. Race wiggled for a few seconds, but finally nestled in next to Crutchie, who handed Race the food and drink, which he scarfed forward in minutes.

The two sat in silence, and when Crutchie looked over again, Race had fallen asleep.

Crutchie grabbed his phone off the nightstand and dialed Spot’s number.

“Crutchie?” Spot asked, surprised the boy was calling him this late.

“What did you do?” Crutchie accused.

“What do you mean?”

“Race is over at my house, exhausted out of his mind. He didn’t go to class today and he smells like booze and smoke, more than usual, which can only mean he spent the day gambling. You were the last person he talked to his morning. What. Did. You. Do?”

Crutchie and Spot were good friends, closer than most people thought, but if the boy had hurt Race in some way, Crutchie would show no mercy towards his friend.

“I kinda broke up with him,” Spot said timidly.

“You what!?” Race stirred next to Crutchie. “You what?” Crutchie whispered.

Spot explained everything that had happened over the past 24 hours, nearly sobbing when he had to explain why he felt he had to break up with the love of his life.

“Sean Conlon. You and I both know you and Race are meant to be together,” Crutchie started once Spot finished his story. “You need to man-up and fix this. I completely understand your reasoning. But, that is not a good enough reason to break your soulmates heart. It’s Race’s decision, not yours, if he wants to keep up his relationship with his parents. And, if they really loved him like parents should, they would accept you, no matter what.”

Spot sighed, knowing Crutchie was right. “I’ll fix it in the morning. Just make sure he makes it to school in one piece.”

The next morning, Crutchie had to forcibly drag Race out of bed and to school. When their tree was in sight, Crutchie then had to hold on to the other boy so he wouldn’t run away because Spot was already there.

“Hey, guys! Whatcha doing? Everything’s good? Great. Can I talk to you, Jack? Over here, away from everybody else?” Crutchie rushed out.

Jack and Crutchie walked away, while Race and Spot were left standing in the shade of the tree. Race wouldn’t look at Spot.

“So, um, I need to fix something,” Spot started. “What I said yesterday was completely out of place. I shouldn’t be the one who decides how your relationship with your parents should go. It should be up to you.”

“Damn right,” Race muttered under his breath.

“What I’m trying to say is, I was an idiot and shouldn’t have broken up with you. I don’t care what your parents think if you don’t. I love you, and will always love you. Will you please take me back?” Spot whispered the last part.

Race finally looked up. Spot had tears gathering in his eyes.

Without saying anything, Race rushed forward and caught Spot’s lips in a kiss.

“Of course I will, you idiot!” Race said after pulling back.

A couple yards away, Crutchie and Jack started cheering. Spot rolled his eyes and Race blushed.

Over the course of the next few weeks, Race tried to fix his relationship with his parents. No matter what, they would not change their mind about Spot. The day Race turned eighteen, he moved into Spot’s apartment, completely free from his parents. He knew it would be hard, but he was not going to live in an environment where his parents did not approve of something or someone he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Comments and kudos are always appreciated!! If you have a prompt (newsies or from any fandom I reblog on tumblr), let me know on tumblr or on here! 
> 
> My main blog is [here](http://me-myselfandziall.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My Hamilton blog is [here](http://womenofhamilton.tumblr.com/)


End file.
